


The sweetest things

by thewholedamncircus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, F/F, Fluffy, I've never witten stuff like this before, Jackie runs a bakery in new york, Jan is a failed broadway star, Mutual Pining, Nicky is jans roomate and a bit petty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet, crystal is jackies roomate and is basically cupid, cute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: Desperate for work, Jan is hired by Jackie to work at her bakery.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is probably the longest fic i will write!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome :)

The rising sun reflected on the new york city skyline as a cool breeze flew through the air. The pavements were almost empty save for a few crisp autumn leaves that quickly flew onto the curb. Jackie Cox strolled down the empty streets, making her way to work. She had memorised the walk by heart; Turn left, Turn left again, keep going straight, take a right at the fire hydrant ,cross the road and right in front of you would stand Cox's Cupcakes, her pride and joy. 

She unlocked the back door and stepped through to the kitchen, turning the lights on and breathing in the artificial cool air air. Almost immediately after she got work, setting her bag down and pulling on her embroidered apron. She reached up into the cupboards to grab her ingredients, almost tripping due to the weight of what was in her hands. She set the ingredients down on the tabletop and plugged in the mixer. The clock ticked mindlessly on the wall of Jackie got lost in the recipe, hoping to get enough cupcakes in the oven before opening time.

"I don't see why you need another person here, you know what hey say about too many cooks in the kitchen." Crystal said as she iced a batch of cupcakes two and a half hours later as Jackie approached the front window, holding a sign reading "Cashier needed. Enquire within." Jackie looked back towards a kitchen, looking at her roommate and only co-worker.

"Crys, It's getting a bit hard to handle with just the two of us, and we'll be getting busier this winter." Jackie rebuttled, trying to find the end of the sellotape with her fingernail.

" That's not for another three months!" Crystal placed a tray of neatly iced cupcakes topped with pink sprinkles into the display case. Jackie laughed as she pinned the advertisement to the window and turned the sign on the door to say "open"

....................

Jackie sighed as she thanked the last customer for coming. It was 5:57. No one had answered the ad. Still, she figured that no one had noticed it and shrugged it off, going towards the door to lock it.

Just as she approached the door, she noticed something: A tall blonde figure running up to the door in a panicked frenzy. Jackie held the door open concerningly.

"Are you still open?" The blonde sounded out of breath as she huffed her way through the sentence.

"We were just about to close, ma'am." Jackie looked at the girl concerningly. "Why?"

"The...Ad." The girl paused for a deep breath between the words.

"Well why didn't you say so? come on in>" Jackie held the door open for her, leading her to a couple of stools stood up against the wall. As they sat down, the blonde handed Jackie a piece of crumpled paper. " Here's my resume." she said as she sat down. " By the way, i'm Jan." She held out her hand

Jan shook her hand and cleared her throat. " So, Jan, it says here that you went to school for musical theatre. Do you want to elaborate?"

"Well, I recently graduated with a degree in musical theatre, In fact I just moved here about a monthish ago." Jan tucked a strand of hear behind her ear

"Ok." Jackie hummed. She continued to read through her resume, which was very small; There wasn't a lot on there , mostly just extra curricular stuff and a job a mcdonalds during high school and college.

" Well i-." Jackie was cut of by Jan.

"Listen, I really need this job. I can't get an audition and nowhere else will hire me. I'm desperate. Please." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

Unfortunately for Jackie, saying no to these types of people was one of her weaknesses. She let out a weak sigh.

"You're hired." She stood up and shook the blonds hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan starts working at the bakery, and Jackie grows close to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii :)  
> Sorry i'm not that good at writing notes  
> Anyways remember to stay positive and drink some water :)

Jackie poured some sugar into a mixing bowl as she peered through the door leading to the bakery. Her newest employee Jan had only been working there for two weeks, but was already doing amazingly; Jackie had never met anyone quite as charismatic and charming as Jan, her pearly white smile enticing customers in. Business was booming and the cupcakes were flying off the shelves, both Crystal and Jackie had their work cut out in the back.

Crystal looked up from the tray of vanilla cupcakes she was icing, noticing Jackie fixated on the blonde, ignoring the bowl of cake mix on the counter. Crystal cleared her throat lightly, startling Jackie and making her turn round. Crystal pointed towards the unfinished bowl of batter on the counter, glaring at her suspiciously. Jackie immediately got back to work, a little flustered. She kind of knew what could possibly be going on in Crystal's mind right now. She highly doubted it of course, but it was still a possibility.

Unfortunately for her, Her thoughts were proven right that evening.

"Jackie just admit it already." Crystal told her as Jackie unlocked the door to their shared apartment.

"I'm not going to because I don't need to." Jackie threw herself down on the sofa.

" Oh REALLY." Crystal rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Jackie. " Then what was all THAT earlier." She punctuated her sentence by playfully pushing her.

" What do you mean earlier?" 

"When you were CLEARLY checking her out at work!" Crystal said with a giggle

" I wasn't CLEARLY checking her out." Jackie mocked Crystal's tone of speaking. " I was just making sure she was doing her job." Jackie responded. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't checking her out.

" Are you sure about that?" Crystal questioned her closest friend with a smile as she got up and went towards the fridge.

"Ugh whatever, i'm going to bed." Jackie bid goodnight to her friend as she went to her room, slightly confused. Did she have feelings for Jan?

" Are you sure you're not falling for your boss, Janice?" Nicky asked as Jan came through the door of their apartment.

"Yeah, yeah i'm sure." Jan shrugged it off nervously.

"You're sure?" The Parisian raised an eyebrow. " Anyways, what were you saying about her yesterday?" 

"Her eyes are just so beautiful, like I could go scuba diving in them. and they're this beautiful brown colour, like pools of melted chocolate, an- and she has this infectious laughter that I could listen to for days, and speaking of which, her smile is so pure, it coul-."

She quickly cut her self off, cupping her hands over her mouth. Nicky raised both her eyebrows

Shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan comes to terms with her feelings, and Jackie just realises hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> Sorry for the wait, i'm back now  
> :)

Shit.

Shit.

S H I T.

Jan shut the bedroom door behind her, sliding down to the floor. The puzzle pieces were finally sliding into place; she liked Jackie more than as her boss, or as her friend. She held her head in her hands, not knowing how to feel. She had never felt that way about anyone the way she felt about Jackie. She had never wanted to spend the rest of her life with anyone before meeting the dark-haired Persian. Jan got up and went to bed, pulling the covers over her body, hoping sleep would solve her problems.

It did not.

Jan walked into work at seven forty-five on the dot the next morning, just in time to start the work day. Jackie was taking a sweet smelling batch of red velvet cupcakes to the display case when she noticed the blonde walk through the door.

" Good morning Jannifer!" Jackie greeted in a friendly tone. Jan could feel her knees slightly wobble at the mention of the fond nickname she had been given.

"Morning Jacks!" Jan smiled back, Keeping her head slightly down to disguise the fact that all she could focus on was her perfect face and high cheekbones, pulling on her embroidered apron and taking her spot in front of the display cases full of the most delicious looking confections. There at least she could distract herself from Jackie and her feelings.

Jackie cleaned down the crumb-covered surface after a long day of work. The bakery had just closed and Jan was counting the money in the cash machine. Crystal was loading the dishwasher, or was supposed to be.

"Jackie, just admit it."

Jackie turned round swiftly. " GAH!" She took a little step back " Crys what the heck." she said softly.

"Just admit it." Crystal coaxed.

"Admit what?"

" Admit that you like her." Crystal smirked as she gestured to the blonde girl through the door. Before Jackie could even answer, Crystal cut her off sharply.

" Jacqueline Martha Deborah Cox." Crystal began. " I've known you since high school, it's very obvious." 

"But..I..what." Before Jackie could even breathe, she was cut off by Crystal yet again.

"You're gonna text her when we get back home."

"But I don't have her number?" Jackie questioned.

"It's on her resume dumbass." Crystal sauntered away to finish the dishwasher.

Later that evening, Jackie sat on her bed, typing a text to the number she had looked up on the piece of paper tucked neatly in her bag. She wracked her brain figuring what to say. Did she keep it casual or professional? Eventually she figured out the perfect thing to say.

JC: Hey Jan, it's Jackie from work! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan and Jackie start texting, and their feelings for each other grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii  
> I never know what to write here, so remember to stay positive and drink some damn water :)  
> Love ya'll 💛

Jan was sat cross legged on her sofa, watching Mamma Mia for what was probably the five hundredth time, when she heard a quiet "Ping!" Come from her phone. She begrudgingly paused her movie, hoping that, whatever this was, it wasn't too important. Her heart skipped several beats when she realised who sent it. Jackie. Jan's mind went wild, wondering what the text could possibly say. Was she in trouble? Was she getting fired? Jan shuddered at the thought of Jackie not wanting her around. Thankfully, her worries were elevated when she read what it said.

JC: Hey Jan, it's Jackie from work! :)

Jan took a small breath out. It didn't seem like she was screwed just yet. Nicky noticed this, looking in the girl's direction.

"Who's that?" Nicky asked, her mouth full of pasta.

"It's Jackie." Jan's hands were shaking slightly.

"Shut up!" Nicky sounded excited for her.

"What do I do?" 

"Text her back bitch." Nicky turned round to finish eating her pasta.

Jan frantically typed away at the phone keyboard, to excited to think about what she was saying.

Jackie sat on her bed with her head in her hands, anticipating the worst. A little "Ping!" Noise echoed through the otherwise silent room. Jackie's hands also slightly trembled as she picked up her phone and read the text.

JS: Hiii Jacks! It's nice to hear from you gorg :) how r u?

Jackie could feel a layer of pink emerge on her cheeks whilst reading the word "Gorg". Did Jan really think that she was gorgeous?

JC: I'm good thank you Jannifer! What about you?

Jan couldn't help but smile whenever Jackie called her Jannifer, especially in text form, she had just discovered.

JS: I've been great Jacks, i'm watching Mamma Mia right now ! :)

JC: Oh I love that movie 😍

It was seeing that little heart-eyed emoji that sent Jan over the edge. Was that about her? Did Jackie feel the same way? Jan thought about asking her, but was ultimately stopped, telling herself that it was just "too soon".

Jan was also glad to see that Jackie also liked Mamma Mia, one of her favourite movies, so she began texting her about that. Soon they had been chatting for half an hour. Then an hour. Then two hours. It was when Jackie's eyes started to droop intensely when she decided to reluctantly end the conversation.

JC: Ok i'm going to go to bed now. See you at work :)

JS: Ok Gorg :) sleep well!

Jackie pulled the covers over her body, a feeling of joy spilling over her. Jan was one of the sweetest, friendly and caring people she'd ever met, and was very glad to have finally be able to talk to her in a setting that wasn't cake-related.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan, Jackie and Crystal plan to go out after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> This is probably my least favourite chapter to write so far.   
> Remember to stay safe, stay hydrated and wear your masks.  
> (Also i'm thinking of changing my username, just so y'all know.)  
>  Love ya'll 💛

Jan hurried into work next morning. After her text conversation with Jackie last night, she had overslept. This left her with thirty minutes to get ready for her shift. Crystal gave her a small glare as the blonde pulled her apron over her head and took her position behind the counter.

"Well, hello there Jannifer." Jackie chirped as she carried two empty trays to the kitchen. Jan could feel herself burn up a little at the sound of Jackie's voice

"Hey, Jackie. Sorry i'm late. Overslept." Jan mumbled.

"It's fine." Jackie turned to face Jan. " Hey, it was nice to talk to you last night." Jackie stared into Jan's deep blue eyes. She swore she could lose herself in them. In return, Jan proceeded to get lost in Jackie's brown irises. There was a small, but comfortable silence between the two, before Jan piped us.

"Thanks, you too!" And with that, the two girls turned their separate ways, their minds going wild.

Crystal saw this entire exchange, and made a mental note to get these girls together, in anyway how.

..............

"Hey, y'all wanna go grab drinks at some point?" Crystal asked at the end of the work day.

"Sure!" Jan answered enthusiastically. She had been hoping for an excuse to get close to Jackie.

"That sounds nice!" Jackie responded. "Not tonight though." As much as she wanted to go out and hang out with Crystal and Jan, a Wednesday night was not ideal.

"How about Friday?" Crystal asked.

"Sounds good." Jan responded as she left the building

............

Jan sat in the back of nicky's car that Friday night. Despite being extremely excited for tonight, she was still nervous about Jackie. What if she hated what she was wearing? What if she got really drunk and got fired? Jan twitched the end of her red strapless dress.

"Right, call me when your wasted." Nicky told her as she parked up outside the nightclub.

"Ugh, I won't get THAT drunk!" Jan stepped out onto the pavement.

"Really?" Nicky raised an eyebrow as she drove off, leaving Jan on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan, Jackie and Crystal go out for the evening. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> Today's reminder is to go stream g3t dust3d 3 when i comes out!  
> Love you all!

Jan stood on the crowded street opposite the nightclub, her eyes searching for Crystal and Jackie. Jackie. Jan wondered what she would be wearing, and how beautiful she would look in it. Her eyes drifted to the other side of the street, and a voice caught her attention.

"Jan over here!"

Jan turned around to see Jackie and Crystal standing outside the club doors, Crystal wearing a colourful but glamorous dress, and Jackie wearing a short silver jumpsuit. Jan couldn't help but admire how her outfit complimented her perfect figure and showed off the girl's beautiful thighs.

"Hi!" Jan squealed as she approached the two girls.

"You look amazing!" Jackie complemented the girl. Jackie was enthralled by Jan; Her perfect hair, Her smooth skin, her beautiful dress. She would have confused her with a supermodel if she hadn't been enthralled with her already.

"So do you!" Jan stared at her face as she said this, admiring her make-up. Did she do it herself? As if she wasn't already super talented already! Their eyes met for a brief second, taking in each others glimmering irises. Crystal cleared her throat before starting to talk.

"Maybe we should go inside?"

The two girls slipped out of their trances, nodding and agreeing with Crystal. They walked inside together, Both Jackie and Jan falling deeper in love with each other.

...............

Blinding lights flickered and flashed as drunk chatter overlapped the deafening, cheesy club music playing in the background. The group decided to grab some drinks before hitting the dance floor. Jan and Jackie propped themselves up on some modern looking bar stools as crystal asked them what they wanted to drink.

"I'll get a Margarita!" Jan asked.

"Same here!" Jackie said. She was over the moon that she and Jan had the same taste in alcoholic beverages.

Crystal wandered over to towards the bartender, leaving Jan and Jackie alone.

"Do you do this often?" Jan asked.

"No." Jackie shook her head. " I'm usually in bed by ten!" Jackie gave a small laugh at this. "Do you?"

"Not really." Jan shrugged. " I haven't been clubbing since I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, i'm very gay!" Jan responded with a chuckle. Jackie's heart skipped many beats. This could mean that she and Jan could, in theory, be more than friends.

"No way, me too!" Jackie responded, trying to cover up the fact that her heading was full of her visions of her and Jan's future.

"What are the odds!" Jan quietly shrieked. Her mind was swirling inside her skull, and she wasn't even drunk yet.

"I'm baaack!" Crystal settled onto the stool next to Jan, handing the girls their almost identical drinks before sipping her pink-coloured cocktail.

...................

It soon got gradually later and later, and the group was drinking more and more (Except Crystal, who had volunteered to drive everyone home.) By their third margarita, Jan had come up with an idea.

"Hey let's get shots!" Jan slammed her glass down as she said this.

"Great idea!" Jackie said, getting up from her stool

"Don't drink too much guys>" Crystal watched as her the empty glass of her only drink sat beside her.

Jackie was very quick to come back with an armful of tiny glasses filled with vodka, placing them down on the side.

...................

Midnight was long gone, and the two had made their way through many drinks, with Crystal on the dance floor, long gone.

"You wanna go dance?" Jan asked, her speech a little slurred.

"Obviously!" Replied Jackie, who was less drunk than Jan, but still a little tipsy.

Jan grabbed her hand and lead her to the crowded dance floor. Upbeat dance tunes echoed through the building as the two girls drunkenly twirled and shimmied to the beat.

"You're like really cute!" Jan drunkenly giggled

"Not bad yourself." Jackie replied with a smirk.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jackie was a little tipsy, but just sober enough to fathom what was happening. Only one thought went through he mind; 

"W H A T"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii  
> I hope everyone is doing ok!  
> Make sure y'all stay positive and healthy  
> ily guys
> 
> (Also if anyone is confused, yes I did change my username)

W H A T.

Jackie paused for a second to fathom what on earth just happened; Jan sport, the cashier at her bakery, and arguably the best person in her life, had just asked her to kiss her. She was only slightly drunk, but her intoxicated brain made the decision for her.

"Sure!" Jackie raised her voice over all the noise.

Their lips quickly met. Jackie couldn't help but notice how soft and beautiful Jan's lips felt on hers as obnoxiously loud club music blared in the background. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, their hands conjoining as the neon lights changed every second. Jackie felt as if she was on cloud five thousand, let alone nine. Her brain was filling up with pure ecstasy; she never wanted it to end.

...........

Crystal turned the corner, almost dropping her glass of water at the sight she saw. Jan and Jackie were kissing. There didn't seem to be any tongue, but it was passionate to make Crystal squeal slightly.

The two girls broke apart, looking at each other, gasping for breath whilst staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Jan gasped, admiring Jackie's eyes drunkenly.

"Ooooooookkkkk" Crystal swooped into the scene. "I think we should all go back to ours now."

The car ride home mostly consisted of awkward silence and Jan throwing up on side of the road, with Jackie holding her wavy blonde hair off her pale face. During the silence, Jackie pondered the last few hours. That kiss felt so good, so right, but did Jan feel the same way. She looked over at the girl, who was dozing off in her seat. Did she feel the same way? Or was it a flurry of drunken passion?

Crystal parked up outside their apartment, both her and Jackie help a sleepy Jan up the staircase and onto their couch. Jackie couldn't help but notice how adorable the girls was whilst sleeping, her beautiful limbs curled in on themselves. Jackie walked into her room and almost fell onto her bed.

...............

Jan woke up with the blinding light of the sun streaming on her face. She had never seen this place before. Where was she? She shoot up, feeling a pang in her head. Ugh- a hangover. She turned around to see Jackie come around the corner.

"Jackie!?" 

"Oh hey Jan!" Jackie replied sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jan questioned.

"Oh, you're at my place."

"By the way, what happened last night?" Jan sat up and crossed her legs.

"Oh um." Jackie sat down next to Jan. " Well, we both got sorta drunk, we danced for a bit, and..." Jackie trailed off at the end

"And what?"

"We--we kissed." Jan jaw hung open slightly as she uttered that sentence.

"Oh" Jan took in a sharp breath. "Can we.. can we do it again?"

"What?"

Jan sat up and looked into Jackie's brown eyes. " I like you, and not just as a friend. As more than that."

"Honestly Jan, I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" Jan's eyes widened as Jackie nodded.

"So can w->" Jan was cut of by Jackie pressing her lips to hers, both melting in each other's touch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan and Jackie talk about the future of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> I never know what to put here so heres a fun fact:
> 
> Ferrets dance when threatened
> 
> K bye

Jackie put yet another batch of cupcakes into the oven with a sigh. A lot had been on her mind recently, and by a lot she meant her and Jan's relationship. If you could even call it that. The girl wasn't even sure if Jan was still ever so slightly drunk when she told her that she loved her. She knew for a fact she felt that way about Jan. Jan. What if she didn't reciprocate her feelings. That would make things awkward between them, especially at work. What would happen then? Would she have to fire her? She did NOT want to do that. What would she do? All these thoughts whizzed around her head like fireworks. 

She sat down, her back to the warm oven, mulling over the situation. She would have to have professional talk with Jan about the future. Her future at this bakery. Their future.

Jan stumbled through the door half an hour later, purple handbag in hand as always. She exchanged her bag for her apron before greeting Jackie.

"Morning Jacks!" Jan chirped with what seemed no care in the world.

"Hello Jannifer." Jackie greeted back. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Jan's heart stopped. Her breath quickened ever so slightly. She was thinking of only the worst. Was she in trouble? Was she getting fired? She shuddered at the thought of not seeing Jackie. Jackie. She reluctantly followed the girl into her office, sitting down in the lone chair in front of her.

"Jan, i'm going to get straight to the poi-" Jackie was cut of by a panicked Jan.

"Please don't fire me please I need this job so bad pleease!" Jan pleaded as Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jan, i'm not firing you." Jackie reassured the panicking blonde.

"Then-"

"Jan was everything you said last Saturday true?" Jackie questioned.

The blonde nodded her head.

"Right, all I want to know is." She paused a little. " What does this make us now?"

"We could." Jan took a deep breath "Be a couple. Like more than friends."

"Is that ok with you?" Jackie stared into her blue eyes

"I would like that." Jan admitted.

"Ok then." Jackie smiled with a sigh. "I guess we.. we."

"Are a couple?" Jan finished her sentence.

"Yeah. We are Jan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan and Jackie start dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII  
> honestly I had a bit of writers block, but i'm here with another semi-decent chapter

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jan had just told Nicky about her blossoming relationship with Jackie, and Nicky, who had been shipping the two since the moment Jan got the job, was screaming in second hand excitement.

"I know,I can't believe it either!" Jan wiped away of few tears of joy. She had not felt this kind of pure joy since possibly her collage graduation a few months prior.

"I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Nicky was now stood on their couch, shrieking so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours made either a noise complaint or a call to the police. 

"Nicks calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Jan sighed.

"It IS a big deal!" Nicky was now proceeding to pull out her long blonde hair. Jan just laughed at her over the top roomate

...............

Jan stumbled into work the next day, slightly tired after her face time call with Jackie that went well into the night. It was now mid-November, the air was now bitterly cold and the trees had been stripped of their leaves, which were now rolling along underneath the grey skies. Jackie and Crystal were already there were she arrived, same as always.

"Hi babe!" Jackie kissed her cheek quickly. Jan's pale cheeks lit up with a slight pink feeling. It took her everything to not melt into a puddle right then and there. Crystal, who was whipping up some icing across the room, turned her head around the exact time Jackie kissed her lover's cheek. Her jaw almost dropped through the floor. What in all hell was going on?

After Jan had taken her place behind the counter, Crystal approached Jackie.

"Jacks what was that earlier?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Me and Jan are a thing now."

"A thing!" Crystal's eyes almost popped out of her socket as Jackie hummed in response.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Crystal looked (and maybe felt) just a little hurt. Jackie shrugged a little.

"Maybe I just didn't get round to it." She walked back to the counter top. Crystal was happy for them. In fact, she was certain that if it was not for her, the two wouldn't be together at all.

............

Two weeks had passed since the two declared their relationship; everything seemed perfect. As the weather got colder, the two became warmer with each others love, spending every minute they could together, having long face time calls after work each night. Despite this, they had not been on a date. This was brought up by Jackie on one of their long calls

"I've just realised that we've never been on a date just the two of us" Jackie said down the phone one evening

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Jan responded.

"This Friday. 7:30." Jackie said ominously down the phone as she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Jan go on their first official date

Jan knocked on the door of Jackie's apartment at 7:26 that friday. She had almost no idea what Jackie had planned for the two. Jan heard the soft clack of shoes as the lock twisted and Jackie's face appeared in the door. Jan almost fell to floor at the sight of her girlfriend. Her make up was perfect, and the little black dress she wore suited her so much.

"Hey, am I a little underdressed?" Jan laughed a little as she looked down at her black jeans and snakeskin top she was wearing.

"No, not at all babe." Jackie kissed her cheek as she said this. She was in love with what Jan was wearing. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her shoulders. Her smile could light a thousand fires. It didn't matter what she was wearing; to her, she was perfect.

"Shall we leave?" Jackie took the blonde's hand in hers as she lead her to her car. The two chatted about life as Jackie drove through New York, her mind racing. What if Jan hated her plans? What if she judged her taste? What if....What if. No. She shook the thought out of her mind, focusing on getting to where she needed to be.

...............

Jackie pulled up outside of a small Italian restaurant a few moments later. She opened the car door for Jan, her hands shaking ever so slightly. Jan stepped out of the car, looking at Jackie with a smile.

"Wow you do know me!" Jan giggled at Jackie.

"Got us the best seat in the house." Jackie gave her a quick kiss on the lips and led her inside. The two were seated beside a window, facing the brilliant New York city skyline. Dimly lit candles gave the restaurant some light. The tables were covered in a white tablecloth and a singe rose stood in a glass vase. It felt like something straight out of a cheesy romantic movie.

"This is so pretty Jacks, thanks!" Jan looked around in awe. Jackie really was the best person she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh you're welcome Jannifer! what better way to celebrate our two and a half week anniversary!" The two laughed a little as the waitress came to take their water. Jan ordered a margarita pizza, while Jackie went for a bowl of creamy pasta.

"So." Jan asked as the waitress walked away. "I'm curious, when did you move to New York?"

"Well, I moved here for college. I studied musical theatre, but I've always been interested in opening a business, so after college I brought a little space, and the rest is history."

"Wow, that amazing!" Jan was in awe of her girlfriend. She was so young, yet so successful. "Wait, where did you grow up?"

"Oh I lived in Canada. Honestly I needed to get away from my parents after....after." Jackie could sense the tears welling in her eyes as the words got caught up in her mouth. Jan gently took her hand.

"Hey, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it." She squeezed Jackie's hand, giving her some support. "How about I talk about me for a bit." Jackie gave her a weak smile as Jan leaned back a little. 

"Well, I was born in New Jersey, I went to a catholic school I've always loved musical theatre, so I went to college for that as well." Jan paused and fiddled the the straw of the drink. "I moved here the summer after college, I thought I was going to be big on broadway. I kept getting rejected, and I needed a job, and I came across you."

"The best two months of my life." Jackie smiled as the plates of delicious smelling food were placed in front of them.

"Hold on,wait!" Jan eyed up Jackie's delicious-looking pasta. "What if we do the thing they do in lady and the tramp?"

"Oh like." Jackie pointed to her pasta and Jan nodded. She balanced a bit of pasta on her fork as they took an end in each of their mouths. Their mouths got closer until their lips met, staying like that for a few seconds. Everything seemed to melt away, feeling like the only two people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support on this fic. I'm planning on wrapping this one up soon and then maybe writing a Jujubee/Miz Cracker fic


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay i've been ✨procrastinating✨   
> anyways stay safe and stay hydrated!

"Wow, what a night!" Jan sighed as she stepped through the door of Jackie's apartment. She had been here once before, but then she was basically still wasted from the night before. Tonight, though, she happened to be sober, so she could take in how beautiful her apartment was. She could tell that she and Crystal had a creative eye- that was one reason on Jan's long list of why she loved Jackie with everything she had.

"I know, I was everything I could have wanted." Jackie responded, hanging up their bags. Jackie felt as if she was falling more and more in love the the blonde-haired beauty every second she was around her. At this point she couldn't go a day without finding something else she loved about her.

"Me two." Jan stared into her girlfriend's eyes. "Hey, can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course you can baby." Jackie held Jan round the waist as she said this.

Jan looked at her watch. "It's still early, wanna watch a movie?"

"Course babe." Jankie kissed her cheek as she sat down on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?"

Jan pondered for a moment, before replying. "Mamma Mia ok?"

"Uh huh." Jackie put the movie on, and Jan sat next to her, snaking an arm around her and leaning her head on her shoulder. Jackie leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's hairline as the upbeat music started to play.

.............

Jan sleepily yawned as the end credits rolled.

"I think we should go to bed Jannifer." Jackie ruffled her hair playfully as she rose from her seat.

"Mhm." Jan slowly followed Jackie into her room. She was a little sleepy, but was still in awe at Jackie's room. It was as if she had stepped into an art illustration. Jackie pulled back the covers for them as the they slipped into the sheets.

"Goodnight Jannie." Jackie kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you Jacks." Jan mumbled as she passed out on Jackie's shoulder

..............

Jackie woke up early the next morning, the sun streaming through her curtains. She turned around to look at her girlfriend's face. She had forgotten how peaceful she looked when she slept, her mouth forming a slight smile that Jackie could not take her eyes off. She stared at Jan for a few silent minutes, before Jan began to stir.

"Good morning babe." Jackie smiled as the two kissed for a while. Both were still quite sleepy, but the feeling of their lips on each others was enough to wake them up slightly. The two broke apart before Jan snuggled into Jackie, sitting in a blissful silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"I love you Jackie." Jan piped up after about five minutes of silence.

"I love you two Jan." Jackie looked down at her girlfriend.

"No, seriously, I love you so fucking much, I don't think I could even picture anything without you. I can't picture a Jan without a Jackie, if you now what I mean." Jan had started to tear up ever so lightly.

"Hey don't cry." Jan sniffled a little as Jackie wiped away the few tears that fell. "We'll always be together, you and me. You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Jackie giggled slightly.

"Promise?" Jan looked up at Jackie.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I am so sorry about the long break, my laptop broke, but it's back now, so here's the final chapter. Remember to stay safe, and drink water!

Jackie was able to keep her promise

The days seemed to go by almost too fast, quickly bleeding into weeks. Soon the pair were celebrating their one month anniversary. Then two months. Time seemed to pass so quick when the two were together. Cox's cupcakes began to slowly take off, meaning that Jackie had to hire more people. Thankfully, Jan had decided to stick around for the time being, which meant that there was almost never a moment when the two were apart, especially since they had decided to move in together. The months bled into years, and the two were closer than ever.

About a year and a half after they had declared their relationship, Jackie took Jan out to dinner at the Italian restaurant that they had their first date at. Since then, it had become a routine spot to have dates, but tonight was going to be nothing but "routine." At least that's what Jackie had planned. 

As the two spent the evening eating and chatting, Jackie couldn't help but wonder "Is everything going to go to plan?" As the waiter took away their plates of desert, Jackie decided that it was now or never.

"Jan." She began, a million thoughts running through her head. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it gorg?" Jan look concerned as Jackie made her way round the table to stand next to Jan.

"Jan, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the most beautiful and talented person I have ever met. There is nothing more I want to do than spend the rest of my days with you." Jackie went down on one knee, drawing a little black box from her pocket and opening it, revealing a shiny diamond ring. Jan's jaw dropped to the floor - was this really happening?

"Jan, will you marr-" She was cut off quickly by Jan.

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND YESSES!" Jan squealed as she hugged Jan so hard that she tackled Jackie on the floor. Their lips met as applause rang all around them.

.....

almost a year later, and the date finally came. Jackie stood at the end of the aisle, her body almost shaking with excitement. Jackie glanced towards Crystal in the front row for support. Crystal stuck her thumbs up and mouthed "You got this!" Jackie smiled back at her. The music began to play, and Jackie stood and watched who would soon be her wife walk down the aisle.

She could only describe Jan as one word: Perfect. She looked simply angelic in her beautiful white dress. The two exchanged loving smiles as they stood opposite each other. The wedding ceremony started, the next hour fleeting by.

........

"Jacqueline Cox, do you take Jan sport to be your wife?" the officiant asked.

"I do." Jackie responded, grinning at Jan.

"Jan sport, do you take Ja-"

"Yes, yes I do!" Jan squealed.

"Well, you are now married. You may kiss." The officiant declared.

Jackie and Jan leaned in to kiss each other, and as the crowd cheered, Jackie and Jan both knew one thing; everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end/ Thank you all for supporting this fic. I have a few ideas for one shots, and a jujubee/cracker fic, so hopefully I can get to that before school starts. Anyways I love you <3


End file.
